One kiss
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: Gabriella is the Bad ass girl of East High, always getting in trouble, but will all that change due to on guy and one kiss. TROYELLA TWOSHOT! CAN'T DECIDE THE RATING


One Kiss

Chapter 1

**Okay first of all the title doesn't really match the story, if you got a better title and summary please tell me.**

**The teacher was describing Dark Vader (the teacher was obsessed with Star Wars). **

"I really like his voice…it's so deep" she said

"May Your Diaper Cross Over to The Dark Side" Gabriella commented and everyone burst on laughing.

"Ms. Montez I will not take your destructive behavior"

"Yeah whatever….may is force being with you" the last part was a whisper but everyone heard still and started laughing, then a kid walked in and everyone went quiet.

"Class we have new student with us…Troy Bolton"

"hey newbie turn around" brie said out loud, as troy turned around, she saw the most perfect blue eyes, a six pack and a really hot guy.

"Damn your hot" she quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she said and everyone was laughing

"Mr. Bolton you may sit near Ms. Montez the mean girl who thinks your hot" the teacher said and everyone was laughing

"Dang teach that's wrong, and besides I'm mean"

"Yeah you just got a bad ass attitude"

"Omg the teacher just cursed"

"That will be our little secret" she said nervously

**Troy went over to sit and in between class he and Gabriella would talk**

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Bolton"

"Well I'm basketball captain…."

"Seriously that is so cool, maybe you could teach me how to play sometime because I really need to work on lay-ups"

"Wow a girl interested in basketball, that's new, now tell me a little about your self"

"Well…." The bell rang

"What class do you have next?"

"Gym with coach Bolton………waits is he your on I'll walk you"

**In the Girls Locker Room**

"So gabby you and troy huh" Sharpay teased

"No we're just friends and besides his probably into you people, you know cheerleader"

"No he's not….and I still don't get how I'm head cheerleader and you're the most popular girl in school"

"Crazy how that works huh" she said laughing

**IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM**

"Hey who really is Gabriella Montez" troy asked

"The meanest girl in school"

"She doesn't listen in class"

"She still gets straight A's"

"Is she a cheerleader" he asked again

"No but she's more popular than the cheerleaders"

"She doesn't like the teachers so she makes fun of them"

"But they are still impressed on how she passes their class"

"She's best friends with Sharpay Evans……head cheerleader"

"Chase Crawford captain of the football team like her"

"But she hates him"

"She loves basketball"

"She sounds amazing to me" Troy said

"Yes but if you want her you gotta go through the most popular kid in school Chase Crawford"

"you mean he **was** the most popular kid in school" troy said with a smirk"

**NOW EVERYONE IS OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOMS**

"Okay class we're going to do some lay-ups" coach Bolton said and all the girls except Gabriella groans

"Keep groaning and I'll make it harder"

"But I just got my nails done"

"that's it you girls are shooting from the door, a den if you don't make it, you all get C's but if one person can make it you all get A's. So boys you grade depends on the girls"

"Thanks a lot Sharpay" all the boys commented

"Whatever a C isn't that bad."

They started shooting and no one came close to making the shot and now its Gabriella turn"

"don't worry gabs you can do it, no pressure….just the fact that our grades depends on you" as she was about to shoot Sharpay went "take your time…..no pressure at all…ignore the people starring at you and hoping you make this shot…ignore the fact that everyone is counting on you….don't even let that thought in your head….be smooth….don't be nervous……breathe….and….its no pressure…if you don't make it we wont hate you…..and…" she got cut off by a very annoyed Gabriella

"I will slap if you don't shut up"

"Sorry"

Finally Gabriela shoots and she makes it "that's the way it done"

**LATER IN GYMWITH TROYELLA**

"So that was impressive" troy commented

"Thanks so do you have girlfriend"

"No, I broke up with her yesterday"

"Why"

"She wasn't my type; she's too girly and needy"

"Really and what is your type"

"Fun, smart, hot, brown eyed brunette, who's not afraid to break a nail sometimes"

"Someone like whom"

"Someone like you"

**THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY, WHAT DID YALL THINK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
